This is a new and improved boot tool having a thin, tough, generally wide flexible body including a lower end, a collar portion, a sheath portion and a top portion with connecting means.
In the past, boot users had to hold onto loops on either side of the upper rim of the sheath of the boot with their hands and push their foot into the boot by exerting great force. Many people, have trouble when they place their feet in boots, find that their feet bind the boot, or wrinkle the boot, such action gradually destroys the boot structure stitching and lining and reduces the life of the boot.